Simplify the expression. $5k(4k-5)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5k}$ $ = ({5k} \times 4k) + ({5k} \times -5)$ $ = (20k^{2}) + (-25k)$ $ = 20k^{2} - 25k$